


Febuwhump 2020

by BlackandBlueMascara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney movies), Alternate Universe- 5th Wave, Alternate Universe- Angel, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Dehumanization, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Febuwhump, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Post-Endgame, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Underage Drinking, febuwhump 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Mainly Irondad29 days of Peter Parker Whump
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	1. Day 1: Lost

“Get out Peter. I can-” Her voice broke. “I can’t believe you would lie to me, especially after Ben. God Peter, what would Ben think!” 

“Aunt May, please!” 

She grabbed a book off his desk and threw it at him. It hit him in his stomach but at this point in time, his emotions numbed all of his physical pain. 

“I said get out.” 

He went out through the window, he had just snuck back in through.

He released webs after webs until he ran out and came to a painful stop on top of a building. 

“Peter, your heart rate has skyrocketed. I recommend calling Mr.St-”

“No! Karen, don’t call Mr.Stark.”

“Peter, you need to calm down or I have to call.”

That was all Peter heard before he ripped his mask off and threw it beside him. 

He sat there on the roof, thinking of what to do. Mr.Stark was still ignoring him and Happy sends him to voicemail. He sat there till he fell asleep.


	2. Day 2: Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 2 of Febuwhump. This is based on the 5th Wave by Rick Yancy and contains a character death. In this Peter has his powers but his senses are more powerful in this. Enjoy!

Peter was stone-cold numb as he filled the body-sized hole. His parents died in a plane crash when he was younger. His uncle died due to a bullet a year ago. And now, his aunt to the Red Death, a genetically altered disease that was like Ebola Zaire 2.0.

The aliens took his last relative from him.

*Flashback*

"Hey Aunt May, you don't look so good." The thermometer beeped, "102.3. Not good."

She tried to speak but started to cough.

"Shhh, it's okay. It'll get better."

*End Flashback*

The virus takes up residence in your lungs. You get a bad cough. Fever. Your head starts to hurt. You start coughing up little drops of blood. The bug moves to your liver, kidneys… your brain. You start bleeding out, your mouth, your nose, even your eyes. You literally cry tears of blood.

Peter had to take care and hear and sense when the virus started killing May. When it would move from her lungs to her liver then to her kidney… He had hoped it would be like a fairytale but his story, it seems like it never would.

He cleaned her up when she started bleeding from every crevice. He held her hand and kissed her on her forehead when she took her last breath. He gave her as much dignity as he could when he laid her down into the ground.

"I love you, Aunt May."


	3. Day 3: Living Nightmare

You would think that Peter would be used to this feeling. Of being left behind. Yet he is still hurt. 

Aunt May and Happy are getting married. Tony and Pepper have Morgan. Ned has Betty and MJ has Brad. 

He was always afraid that everyone would leave him. 

His mom. Dad. Uncle Ben. They all left… why wouldn’t everyone else? 

Everyone always leaves… it’s just a matter of time. 

When Happy asked for his permission to marry May, he knew everything would change. She would talk to him less, hang out and watch movies less… forget him. 

Tony was canceling lab days and movie nights more and more. Less and less phone calls and texts. He was forgetting him.

Ned and MJ were talking to him less and less. Canceling hangouts for dates and double dates. 

This is what he always would fear. What his nightmares consisted of. 

And he became the third wheel. The last choice. The forgotten one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long time before updating. I've been sick and in the hospital and the doctors don't know what's wrong.
> 
> I'm trying to update and make up missing assignments at school and it's really hard and stressful but I'm working on it.
> 
> Anyways find me on Wattpad and Fanfiction as BlackandBlueMascara


	4. Day 4: Red Stains

Peter always knew that his hands were always going to be stained red. Stained red with his uncle’s blood. There was nothing around that. 

No matter how much he washed and scrubbed. It will always be red. 

His uncle’s blood will always be on his hands. 

His death always on him.

Even if his aunt disagrees. If Mr.Stark tells him it wasn’t his fault. It will always be his fault. 

Somedays he can still feel the stickiness of the blood. How warm it was then how cold and hard it became. 

Somedays he can see the red stains from touching anything and everything. 

He knows that no matter what anyone says, that the red that stains his hands will always be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know its been a while. I'm much better physically but there are days that I literally can't do anything because of how bad I hurt.
> 
> I know I'm very late and behind but I promise this will get done.


	5. Day 5 & 6: Intruder and Fire

Peter was alone in the cabin.

His spidey sense woke him up, yelling at him. He heard footsteps downstairs that he knew wasn't the Starks.

"Friday." He whispered

"I've alerted Boss. He's on his way."

"Fuck!"

Peter heard three heartbeats besides his own.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

He snuck downstairs. The air was laced with something familiar.

Two guys were pouring a dark liquid all over the ground.

He took them by surprise.

He was knocked down.

He crashed hard to the ground, his head exploding with pain.

His sixth sense was going crazy, too much input. Not enough time to process it.

He saw the guy strike a match.

Throw it to the ground.

Liquid. Dark. Match. Lit. Burn. Light. Heat.

Fire.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in one day, I feel good about this.


	6. Day 7: Leather Bound Wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Implied Rape *Mentions of Panic Attacks

Leather. Peter has always hated leather ever since that night.

He hates being restrained. Fights it every time.

Leather being anywhere near his wrists sends him into a series of flashbacks and panic attacks.

Leather. Wrists. Bed. Restrained. Pain. Tears. Cries, screams, moans, whimpers.

He knows he will forever hate the way leather feels against his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for how short this chapter is... Only 63 words.


	7. Day 8: Dark State of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Self Harm *Suicide *Open-ended *Major Character Death *Mentions of Alchohol and Drugs

He has dark, grey, and light days. But lately, he's had more dark days than light days.

Can't sleep. Can't eat. Can't get out of bed. Can't shower or brush his teeth. Can't find the will to do anything.

Depression. He's aware that he has it. He's done many self surveys from medical websites.

Scratches. Cuts. Pills. Alcohol.

Self-Harm. He shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't do any of this. He's aware that it does more harm than good. But isn't that the point?

Notes. Ropes. Bridges. Drugs and Alchohol.

Suicide. He doesn't want to die, he just wants the pain to stop.


	8. Day 9: Loose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Major Character Death (Tony Stark) *Endgame

Only seconds to me, but five years for you.

I saw you at the battle. A hug and kiss on the cheek.

I thought I would have more time than this.

You snapped.

The battle ended. We won but you died.

I lost time, memories, you.

I'm at your funeral.

Why did it have to be you?

Why did I have to lose another parent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been uploading multiple chapters on the same day. Hopefully, I can upload Day 10 and Day 11 today.


	9. Day 10: Farewell Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Character Death (Ben Parker)

You came to get me.

It was my fault. 

I ran away. You came. 

There was a robbery. You protected me and you paid the price. 

You died Uncle Ben. You died on the dirty, cold alley floor. You died bleeding from a bullet that should’ve hit me. 

I held you as you took your last breath. I heard your heart take its last beat.

It was my fault. And now I have to say goodbye to another parent.


	10. Day 11: Graceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Angel AU *Open ending

Peter was assigned to be Tony Stark's guardian angel.

This was a special case, one that both Peter and Tony both loved.

You see in this timeline of the Universe, you could see and interact with your angel.

Peter became a son to Tony. Tony was Peter's assignment, his ward, his dad, HIS Tony.

Everyone knew that Peter would do anything for Tony… And it cost him.

Peter and Tony were fighting side by side in a battle. They were almost dancing with each other.

Peter knew today Tony was supposed to die, he saw the reaper getting closer and closer to him.

An alien snuck up on Tony and Peter was too late. Tony was bleeding out. The reaper was a few inches away from him now.

Peter wasn't gonna let that happen. He did what few guardian angels do for their charges. He gave up his wings.

Tony's reaper disappeared taking Peter with him. An exchange was made that day. His wings for Tony's life… And Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... I'm about 2 months late, and I'm very sorry. But like I said, this will get completed.
> 
> The ending is open-ended. Peter could be dead or he became human... Who knows?
> 
> Find me on Fanfiction and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.


	11. Day 12: Stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Major Character Death

“Peter, I can not get ahold of Mr.Stark. Would you like me to try again?” 

That was the third time with the same results. So was the fourth, fifth, sixth time before he gave up. 

“No, Karen. It’s fine.”

“Peter, you are experiencing severe blood loss from a stab wound.”

“I know. I was there when I was stabbed.”

“I can keep trying to get ahold of Mr.Stark.”

“It doesn’t matter Karen. I can see my vitals, I’m not gonna make it.” 

“Peter, would you like me to call the nearest hospital.”

“No.” He gasped, it was getting hard to breath “No. Just… talk to me please.” 

“Of course. I saw an article online about how Spider-Man saved a little girl’s cat…”

Peter’s eyes closed and he smiled. 

“Goodnight Karen.”

“Goodnight Peter. Sleep well.”


	12. Day 13: Unfortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underage Drinking *Suicidal Thoughts

Peter sat on a random rooftop in Queens. No suit, no web-shooters, no phone, and a bottle of vodka to his lips. 

No matter how much he drinks, none of it affects him. His stupid fucking metabolism made sure of that. All he wanted was to sit on the edge, get drunk, and maybe not stop himself from falling.

It’s not like he wanted to die. But he wouldn’t stop it. Nope, he wouldn’t stop it. No web-shooters to catch himself from falling. No suit to track. No phone to call anyone. Just Peter and the bottles of vodka surrounding him.


	13. Day 14: Broken Heart

“I hate you!”

“Mo, please-”

“You’re not my brother.”

That felt like a slap to the face.

“You’re just someone my daddy felt pity for and paid attention to.” 

“Morgan.” He pleaded.

“No! I don’t like you. You don’t belong here.”

Peter had tears running down his face, “Okay Mo. I love you.”

“Get Out!”


	14. Day 15: Hearing Loss

Peter had no idea where he was. 

One minute he was with Mr.Stark crumbling to dust, the next he was in a barren, orange-tinged place. 

He was in pain. That’s all he knew. His senses were in overdrive, but his hearing was noticeably… gone. 

He couldn’t hear anything but his own thoughts. One of his most needed senses were gone, and all he wanted was Mr.Stark.


	15. Day 16 & 17: Brain Damage & Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Torture *Dehumanization *Hallucinations

It could've been hours, days, months, hell maybe even years since he was last lucid.

It was no longer able to function properly. Couldn't focus on words. Couldn't see anything.

They prefer it this way.

They would mess with its mind when he would start to wake. Force it back under. Unable to do anything but breathe.

They called it a scientific miracle. A mutant to be examined.

Muscles torn apart. Skin cut into.

It vaguely remembers seeing his intestines out of its body. Its heart poked and prodded.

Its brain picked at. See how fast it could solve problems. React to stimulation.

It remembers hallucinations. People it didn't know. Monsters of all kinds. A name being called,

"Peter Parker."


	16. Day 18: Revealed Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mean no offense to anyone who is a prostitute. Sometimes it is necessary to do the acts to survive. Anyone who is/ has been one has my respect for doing what is considered a bad thing to survive. This is a safe space, there is no judging. Be safe always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prostitution *Cancer *Implied/ Referenced Rape *Medical Inaccuracy *Underage
> 
> Side note: I mean no offense to anyone who is a prostitute. Sometimes it is necessary to do the acts to survive. Anyone who is/ has been one has my respect.

It wasn’t always like this. 

Once upon a time, he was a normal kid, who only needed to worry about crushes and tests. 

Now its how to pay the bills. Make sure May takes her medicine. Make sure there’s food on the table. Keep up his grades, go to work, go to the tower to see Tony. Be Spider-man. 

No one knows that May has cancer. The doctors let her come home to spend her last few days in comfort. It had spread to her brain and its to late to do anything. 

He spends his mornings with a shift at a gas station, comes home, makes sure May takes her medicine. Go to school. Go’s to Tony’s on Wednesdays and Fridays. Make sure May eats, takes her medicine. Patrol. Sell his body for money. Rinse and Repeat. 

He hates it. Selling his body for money. For rent and medical bills and regular bills and food and medicine. 

It’s his other dirty little secret. This one no one knows about. It’s not the first time, his body was used. And with the way it seems, probably not the last. 

No one was supposed to know. His body failed him in the end. Exhaustion, dehydration, lack of food, plus his other… activities caused his body to collapse during lab day. 

Tony had Friday scan his body, worried. And found out his dirty little secret, that he sells his body for money. That he’s a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I mean no offense to anyone who is a prostitute. Anyone who is/ has been one has my respect.


	17. Day 19: Creators Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Assassin/hitman *After End Game * Mentions of Torture *Lots of Minor Character Death *Mentioned Major Character Death *Child Death *Allusions to depression

After Tony's death, he felt lost.

Stopped eating, sleeping, living. Stopped being safe. Stopped paying attention.

He heard them coming. He just didn't care. Stood there as they surrounded him.

Hydra, they called themselves. Said they had a proposition.

He wanted to refuse. They knew his name, where he lived. May, MJ, Ned, Mrs. Stark, and Morgan.

He accepted. It wasn't too bad.

He didn't do as told, he was whipped. Was too slow? Starved. Fought back? Tortured till near death. Failed a mission? Got to sloppy? Was almost seen? Put through training until he dropped, forced fed through a tube while being tied down, only for it to start all over.

Winter Soldier 2.0, they wanted him to be. Winter Spider, they called him.

He was given targets to kill. Politicians, mothers, fathers. Children. Households. No rhyme nor reason.

He stopped counting after 50.

After about 300 or so, they gave him a bigger target. Called the other targets a warm-up.

Was led to a warehouse. Saw two figures with sacks over their head.

May, his aunt, and a little girl who couldn't be older than 5.

Who will live? They asked.

Spider-man used to be a hero of the people, they taunted.

Choose, they demanded.

His aunt was dying from cancer, he knew.

A mercy killing, he cried.

He cried so they killed the girl.

He snapped.

He killed the handlers. The soldiers. The scientists.

A monster, they gurgled, blood leaking from their throats.

He smiled, blood on his pearly whites. Blood staining his clothes, weapons, face and hands.

He basked in the feeling of blood slowly drying and flaking off.

Monster, he agreed.


	18. Day 20: Mental Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Depression *Self-Harm *Drug Abuse *Addiction *Overdose

One cut, two cut, three cut, four…

The days were dark and long...

Pills, heroin, coke…

Shakes when it's been too long since the last hit…

No food to help stomach anything…

Body hits the floor…

A scream…

Doctors pump the stomach…

Bandage his wounds…

Iv in the arm…

He wakes and he cries…

Peter didn't want to survive but he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are getting done very slowly... hopefully when Whumptober happens I get them done faster and have them uploaded every day *eye rolls*
> 
> Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. It helps me figure out if I'm doing good or not!


	19. Day 21: Lethal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Military *Minor Character Death

Song ["Shoot to Kill" (feat. QUIVR) / Produced by Tommee Profitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqGybo3Is6Y&list=RDmw5VIEIvuMI&index=3)

* * *

Breathe In.

Finger on the trigger.

Target in sight.

Breathe out.

Pull the trigger.

Target eliminated.

Peter was drafted in the military, the world went into another World War.

Boot camp. His mutations gave him the advantage and he ran with it.

Sniper. Finest of his generation.

> _We shoot to kill_
> 
> _Aim for the heart_
> 
> _Live for the thrill_
> 
> _We shoot to kill_

He can never go back to being Spider-Man again. Spider-Man saves lives and Peter Parker has taken a life.

> _Blood on our hands_
> 
> _There's no telling what you'll find_
> 
> _In the shadows where we hide_
> 
> _Once you've seen it_
> 
> _There's no going back in time_
> 
> _It's a darkness you can't fight_

There's no going back after this. There's no more innocent Peter Parker. That boy died when he was drafted.

> _There's no stopping now_
> 
> _There's no backing out_

And he has to figure out a way to live with it forever on his mind… and hands.

> _We shoot to kill._
> 
> _Aim for the heart._
> 
> _Live for the thrill._
> 
> _We shoot to kill._


	20. Day 22: Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tony Lives *After Spider-Man: Far From Home

Song ["Cruel World" (feat. Sam Tinnesz) / Produced by Tommee Profitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF4yE9qDQks&list=PLfORu8UCZ9LZHdQGNDvWM3QcJ0hLzPDH7&index=103&t=0s)

* * *

> _ It's a cruel, cruel world _
> 
> _ No mercy left, yeah it's a cruel, cruel world _

I’m drowning. Not in a physical way, although I wish I was, I mean the emotional way. 

Drowning in my feelings. I can feel them trying to drag me down, deeper and deeper in their abyss.

(Help me!) 

> _ Smoke will turn your soul to black _
> 
> _ If you let it in _
> 
> _ So close the door, confess your sins _

They think I did it, that I was the one to set the drowns off

(Beck did it! Do you hear me- Beck did it!) 

> _ In the face of danger, we're all brave _
> 
> _ 'Til the gun goes bang, bang, bang _

My identity was released. I attended a press conference to clear my name. 

(Why me!) 

> _ Oh, can you help me? _
> 
> _ Oh, can you help me out? _
> 
> _ Don't know who I can trust right now _

I was pushed through school. Graduated early, still mourning the rest of my childhood. Mr.Stark-Tony- was healing and busy with his new family. Too busy to talk to. 

(I miss you!) 

> _ Oh, can you help me? _
> 
> _ Oh, can you help me out? _

Drowning but I can still everyone.

(Help me...) 

I smile and laugh.

(Please…)

I still go out and rescue people-they flinch, call me names.

(I can't do this anymore…)

> Oh, it's a cruel, cruel world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are out of order.


	21. Day 23 & 24: Unwanted and Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After Endgame *Tony Lives

Mr. Stark has a child, a little girl. A 5-year-old child, Morgan Stark. The daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts… No Pepper Stark, they got married during those 5 years.

May never got snapped the first time. She's dating Happy, she's moved on from Ben and the tiny apartment in Queens.

Captain Marvel snapped Thanos' army away. The government decided to count those years, I'm now 21. 5 years ago, I was 16.

Mr. Stark gave me a floor in the Tower that was rebought during those 5 years. He still lives in the little cabin by the lake with his new family.

I spent the night with them after the battle. Met the little girl. May came the next day, a pat on the shoulder was my good-bye.

We would text and call, almost all the time. Then a few random texts, a call weekly. Then those started happening less and less, almost like he decided to abandon me? The orphan from Queens, only useful for Spider-Man.

May is busy with her charity she runs, and then date nights, and then work at the hospital. No more Thai, no more movie nights, no more "I larb you", she forgot about me- her nephew by marriage.

It makes sense, Happy never liked me. She moved on from Ben, the only way we were family. Why would she want me anymore?

I have no more family, the only Parker left alive.

Maybe… Maybe I should have remained snapped. Maybe it would hurt less?


	22. Day 25: Presumed Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After Far From Home *Open Ending *Implied Prostitution *Underage

The aftermath of that field trip was not like in the movies. 

Beck shot him before he died. Peter never made it on the plane. The bullet wound and the adrenaline crash, caused Peter to pass out. 

EDITH was offline and couldn’t connect to anyone. Mr. Harrington called him dead after everyone looked for hours. 

Happy took the jet home to tell the Starks and May that their child was dead. MJ and Ned got on the plane with the decathlon team to go back to the states. 

Peter woke in a hospital. Cracked ribs, concussion, bullet wound, and tiny scrapes and bruises. 

No cell phone, No EDITH - she was damaged in the battle-, no cell phone numbers that he could remember. 

A month or so before he got out of the hospital. A nurse took a liking to him and gave him money to buy a plane ticket, the closest one to New York was in Michigan. 

He walked, resting in trees when there was no cheap motel. Hungry, tired, and lonely he walked. When he ran low on money, he worked the corner. When he couldn’t walk, he rode with a truck driver in exchange for his body. 

It took 10 days, from Michigan to Queens, but he made it. 

“Peter?”

He turned around and was pulled into a hug by Flash, his bully. 

“You were dead, how are you alive!?” 

“I was in a collapsed building.”

“Are you okay? A building collapsed on you, how are -” Peter interrupted him, “Look, I just want to go home. Can you give me a ride or money for a cab?”

Peter watched the buildings pass from the window. He walked through his apartment building, knocked on the door.

“Hel- Peter!”

He was pulled into a hug from May, “I was told you were dead!” 

“I know, I’m sorry May.”


	23. Day 26 & Day 27: Freeze to Death and Glass

Tears ran down my face, the water slowly freezing on my face. 

I sat in the middle of the room, ice all around me. 

My toes finally went numb. Then my fingertips. 

Completely nude, I watched the ice slowly travel up my legs and my arms. 

I could feel my body preparing to die. My heart is slowing down. What left of the limbs I could feel, were so cold.

The ice was at the edge of my face and a snowflake was forming where my heart is.

I always admired those silly little glass sculptures. I always wanted to know what it was like to be ice-hard and cold and unmoving- and I guess I’ll know now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really reminds me of a twisted Frozen au.


	24. Chapter 24

The days blended together. 

Watched as the shadows danced along the walls- drifting apart, coming back together in a lovers embrace, twirling around in love only to be broken apart again. 

Felt someone brush hair off my forehead, a kiss on my brow. 

Salve on my wrists and ankles. (Tied down, restrained with leather.) 

My body picked up and put in warm water. Washed and dried off. Put in clean clothes. (The clothes were ripped, hanging by threads. My underwear stained red.)  
Phone calls. 

School was told I was sick. (I’m dirty, no longer clean.) 

Therapists and lawyers. (I trusted him.) 

“He can never hurt you again.” (He’s already hurt me.) 

Can’t you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Implied Rape *Implied Disassociation


	25. Day 29: Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phobia -Fear of the Dark *Mentioned Character Death (Richard and Mary Parker, May Parker and Ben Parker) *Plane Crash *Phobia- Fear of thunderstorms *Car Crash

I always hated the dark. Bad things happen in the dark-rape, murder, suicide. And thunderstorms, too loud-too violent.

My parents dropped me off at Uncle Ben's house with a kiss on the head and a "See you in 3 days."

"Thunderstorm… Plane crash… Night… Couldn't see… Dead…"

My parents died at night - in the dark. The plane went down during a thunderstorm.

I lifted a warehouse off of me, alone in the dark.

I crashed a plane on the beach. Fires all around me, illuminating the dark.

May died in a car crash. She saw the other car too late. They say the dude's tires didn't have enough traction on the road due to the amount of rain.

Ben died from a gun wound, in the dark - rain washing the blood down the street.

I fear the dark, I fear thunderstorms. Wouldn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I finally finished this like idk... 7 months late? But it's finally finished, and I'm going to be doing Whumptober next soo... let's hope I finish that on time lol.


End file.
